Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force
Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force (特殊隊 龍魔法力 (ドラゴン ウィザード フォース) Tokushu-tai Doragon Uizādo Fōsu; lit. Special Squad Dragon Force) is the twelfth Tokushu-tai Series produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Created and directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, the series was aired its pilot episode last May 4, 2015 on GP-NET Primetimextreme Warriors (now GP-NET Primetime Mania). Synopsis A group of evil wizards called the Beast Wizard Syndicate to be led by their leader, Don Alejandrino Fuentebella, is searching a young girl named Evangeline Kusakabe, who is said to be the keeper of the most powerful gem called Infinity Gem, and use her for evil purposes in order to accomplish their mission -- to eradicate all humans and to destroy the entire World of Humans. To prevent this, eight extraordinary individuals who were chosen by Evangeline herself to fight against the vicious Beast Wizards. Now that Evangeline and the World of Humans are in danger, these eight individuals will fight and defeat the Beast Wizards in order to save her and the entire World of Humans. Characters Elemental Dragon Wizard Force Elemental Dragon Wizard Force Zodiac Evolution Elemental Dragon Wizard Force Super Zodiac Evolution Elemental Dragon Wizard Force Ultimate Zodiac Evolution Metallic Dragon Wizard Force Allies Wizards of Zodiac Hanazawa Family Dragon Wizards Kingdom of Ventinilla The Hanazawa Family *Robert Hanazawa - Anaira Hanazawa's father and Minerva Hanazawa's father-in-law; grandfather of Evangeline Hanazawa *Anaira Hanazawa - Robert Hanazawa's daughter and Minerva Hanazawa's partner; father of Evangeline Hanazawa *Minerva Kasahara-Hanazawa† - Robert Hanazawa's daughter-in-law and Anaira Hanazawa's wife; mother of Evangeline Hanazawa *Evangeline Hanazawa - Anaira and Minerva Hanazawa's daughter; granddaughter of Robert Hanazawa. The Ventinillan Soldiers *Ryohei - the leader and chief soldier of Ventinillan Soldiers First Battalion. **Ventinillan Soldiers First Battalion **Ventinillan Soldiers Second Battalion **Ventinillan Soldiers Third Battalion **Ventinillan Soldiers Fourth Battalion **Ventinillan Soldiers Fifth Battalion Thunder Wizards World of Humans Speed Wizards Faiz Broadcasting Network *Robert Nagano / Robert Hanazawa *Noriko Hirose *Hitomi Kinoshita *Rebecca Onodera Civilians *Evangeline Kusakabe / Evangeline Hanazawa *Shinnosuke Kasahara Tokushu-tai Paranormal Armada Villains Beast Wizard Syndicate Arsenal Henshin Device Elemental Dragon Wizard Force *Dragon WizarDriver◆User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force' henshin device, weapons revealed *Dragon WizarSpin Top *ZodiacSpin Top Duplicate Versions Metallic Dragon Wizard Force *Dragon WizarDriver◆ *Dragon WizarSpin Top Thunder Wizards *Thunder WizarDriver◆ *Thunder WizarSpin Top Wizards Of Zodiac *Zodiac Driver◆ *ZodiacSpin Top **Aries ZodiacSpin Top **Taurus ZodiacSpin Top **Gemini ZodiacSpin Top **Cancer ZodiacSpin Top **Leo ZodiacSpin Top **Virgo ZodiacSpin Top **Libra ZodiacSpin Top **Scorpio ZodiacSpin Top **Sagittarius ZodiacSpin Top **Capricorn ZodiacSpin Top **Aquarius ZodiacSpin Top **Pisces ZodiacSpin Top Beast Wizard Syndicate *Beast WizarDriver ◆ *Beast WizarSpin Top **Emperor WizarSpin Top **Empress WizarSpin Top **Ace WizarSpin Top **Rouge WizarSpin Top **Gremlin WizarSpin Top **Dragon Wizard 00 WizarSpin Top Hanazawa Family Dragon Wizards *Alchemy WizarDriver◆ *Pure Infinity WizarDriver◆ Speed Wizards *Speed WizarDriver◆ Weapons Elemental Dragon Wizard Force *Dragon WizarSaber Elemental Dragon Wizard Force Zodiac Evolution *ArieSpear *GemiDagger *CanClipper *TauruKnuckle Elemental Dragon Wizard Force Super Zodiac Evolution *Leo Fang *Libra Saber *Scorpio Lance/Venom Lance *Virgo Defender Metallic Dragon Wizard Force *Dragon WizArrow Thunder Wizards *Crimson Thunder Spear *Steel Thunder Lance Wizards Of Zodiac *ArieSpear *TauruKnuckle *GemiDagger *CanClipper *Leo Fang *Virgo Defender *Libra Saber *Scorpio Lance/Venom Lance *SagiSonic Arrow *CapriHammer *AquaBlaster *PisRod Beast Wizard Syndicate *EmpeLance *EmpreScepter *Ace Saber *Rouge Blaster *GremHammer *ChancelLance *Dark Dragon WizarSaber Hanazawa Family Dragon Wizards *Alchemy SwordBlaster *Pure Infinity Scepter Speed Wizards *Speed SaberGun Vehicles Elemental Dragon Wizards *Elemental Dragon Wizard Chaser Metallic Dragon Wizards *Metallic Dragon Wizard Chaser Thunder Wizards *Thunder Wizard Chaser Beast Wizard Syndicate *Beast WizarChaser Elemental Dragons *Fire Elemental Dragon◆ *Air Elemental Dragon◆ *Water Elemental Dragon◆ *Earth Elemental Dragon◆ Miscellaneous Equipment :Legend:◆Universal, ◆ Elemental Dragon Wizard Force, ◆ Metallic Dragon Wizard Force, ◆ Wizards of Zodiac, ◆ Thunder Wizards, ◆ Beast Wizard Syndicate◆ Alchemy Wizard, ◆ Pure Infinity Wizard *Standard Spellcast Brace◆ *Dragon WizarSpell Spin Brace◆◆ *ZodiacSpell Spin Brace◆ *ThunderSpell Spin Brace ◆ *Beast Spellcast Brace◆ *Alchemy Spellcast Brace◆ *Pure Infinity Spellcast Brace◆ Episodes The episodes were divided into story arcs called "Mages". *'First Crisis Mage' (Spellcasts 01-05) *'Second Crisis Mage' (Spellcasts 06-16) *'Infinity Gem Mage' (Spellcasts 17-27) *'Kingdom of Ventinilla Mage' (Spellcasts 28-45) *'Dragon Wizard Force x Paranormal Armada Mage' (Spellcasts 46-50) *'Thunder Wizards Mage' (Spellcasts 51-70) *'Dragon-Zodiac Wizards Mage' (Spellcasts 71-100) *'Speed Wizards Mage' (Spellcasts 101-120) *'Great Crisis Mage' (Spellcasts 121-present) The episodes referred here as "Spellcasts". #Spellcast 01: Here Comes The First Crisis (05/04/2015) #Spellcast 02: Minerva's Promise (05/05/2015) #Spellcast 03: A Wife's Sacrifice (05/06/2015) #Spellcast 04: Anaira's Sacrifice (05/07/2015) #Spellcast 05: First Crisis Ends (05/08/2015) #Spellcast 06: The Start Of Second Crisis (05/11/2015) #Spellcast 07: Accidentally Reunited (05/12/2015) #Spellcast 08: Alejandrino Returns (05/13/2015) #Spellcast 09: The Unexpected Faceoff (05/14/2015) #Spellcast 10: Battle Challenge (05/15/2015) #Spellcast 11: Dragon Wizards In Danger (05/18/2015) #Spellcast 12: Zodiac Wizards To The Rescue (05/19/2015) #Spellcast 13: The Unexpected Scoop (05/20/2015) #Spellcast 14: Return Of An Estranged Father (05/21/2015) #Spellcast 15: The Truth In The Past (05/22/2015) #Spellcast 16: Where's Evangeline And The Infinity Gem? (05/25/2015) #Spellcast 17: Upcoming Trouble Occurs (05/26/2015) #Spellcast 18: Secret Headquarters Traced? (05/27/2015) #Spellcast 19: Confrontation and Battle (05/28/2015) #Spellcast 20: Finding Evangeline (05/29/2015) #Spellcast 21: Battle And Punishment (06/01/2015) #Spellcast 22: Exact Location Traced (06/02/2015) #Spellcast 23: Close Face Off (06/03/2015) #Spellcast 24: The Start Of A True Wrath (06/04/2015) #Spellcast 25: Battlecry Against Beast Wizards (06/05/2015) #Spellcast 26: Clash Between Two Wizards (06/08/2015) #Spellcast 27: The Awaited Reconciliation (06/09/2015) #Spellcast 28: Attacking Kingdom Of Ventinilla (06/10/2015) #Spellcast 29: Human Wizards In The Kingdom Of Ventinilla (06/11/2015) #Spellcast 30: The Kingdom Clash (06/12/2015) #Spellcast 31: Simultaneous Beast Wizard Soldiers Attack (06/15/2015) #Spellcast 32: Evangeline To The Rescue (06/16/2015) #Spellcast 33: Escape To Challenge (06/17/2015) #Spellcast 34: The Face Off Match (06/18/2015) #Spellcast 35: Sending Back Forcibly (06/19/2015) #Spellcast 36: The Portal Of Judgement (06/22/2015) #Spellcast 37: Another Wrath In Ventinilla (06/23/2015) #Spellcast 38: Awakening Of Mage Dragons And Wizard Chasers (06/24/2015) #Spellcast 39: The Awaited Punishment (06/25/2015) #Spellcast 40: Is The Hidden Truth Revealed? (06/26/2015) #Spellcast 41: Revenge of Beast Wizards (06/29/2015) #Spellcast 42: The Reverse Plan (06/30/2015) #Spellcast 43: Crimson Silhouette (07/01/2015) #Spellcast 44: Another Clash Again? (07/02/2015) #Spellcast 45: The Truth About Metallic Wizard Chasers (07/03/2015) #Spellcast 46: Return Of The Paranormal Armada (07/06/2015) #Spellcast 47: Here Comes The Terror Trouble (07/07/2015) #Spellcast 48: Trouble And Danger (07/08/2015) #Spellcast 49: Rescue Dragon Wizards And Paranormal Armada (07/09/2015) #Spellcast 50: Unite To Victory (07/10/2015) #Spellcast 51: Appearance Of The Crimson Warrior (07/13/2015) #Spellcast 52: Tag Team With Raiden (07/14/2015) #Spellcast 53: The Blindside Attack (07/15/2015) #Spellcast 54: Crimson Wizard Is A Criminal? (07/16/2015) #Spellcast 55: Truth Behind The Incident (07/17/2015) #Spellcast 56: Reveal The True Culprit (07/20/2015) #Spellcast 57: The True Culprit Identified (07/21/2015) #Spellcast 58: Assassination Plot (07/22/2015) #Spellcast 59: The Huge Attack In The City (07/23/2015) #Spellcast 60: Crimson Wizard VS. Emperor (07/24/2015) #Spellcast 61: The Confrontation (07/27/2015) #Spellcast 62: Enter Steel Thunder Wizard (07/28/2015) #Spellcast 63: All-Out Battle (07/29/2015) #Spellcast 64: Another Demolition Job? (07/30/2015) #Spellcast 65: Motocross Tournament And Face Off (07/31/2015) #Spellcast 66: Is It Anaira Hanazawa's End? (08/03/2015) #Spellcast 67: Fight For Anaira Hanazawa (08/04/2015) #Spellcast 68: Revenge Plan Against Don Alejandrino (08/05/2015) #Spellcast 69: A Fight To Revenge (08/06/2015) #Spellcast 70: Revenge Clash (08/07/2015) #Spellcast 71: The First Step To Upgrade (08/10/2015) #Spellcast 72: A New Beast Wizard Appears (08/11/2015) #Spellcast 73: Enter Dragon Wizard Zodiac Evolution Form (08/12/2015) #Spellcast 74: Another Clash In Ventinilla (08/13/2015) #Spellcast 75: Protection And Condition (08/14/2015) #Spellcast 76: A World Full Of Beast Wizards (08/17/2015) #Spellcast 77: Beast Wizards Epidemic Alert (08/18/2015) #Spellcast 78: Struggling To Save (08/19/2015) #Spellcast 79: Elemental Mage Dragons To The Rescue (08/20/2015) #Spellcast 80: Calling Out To Challenge (08/21/2015) #Spellcast 81: Anaira-Evangeline Join Force (08/24/2015) #Spellcast 82: The Alchemy Quest (08/25/2015) #Spellcast 83: The Second Step To Upgrade (08/26/2015) #Spellcast 84: Alchemy Search And New Face Off (08/27/2015) #Spellcast 85: Start Of Process (08/28/2015) #Spellcast 86: The Alchemy Spell (08/31/2015) #Spellcast 87: Alchemy Wizard To The Rescue (09/01/2015) #Spellcast 88: Judgement Day In The City? (09/02/2015) #Spellcast 89: Hanazawa Family Join Force (09/03/2015) #Spellcast 90: Return Of The Worst Crisis (09/04/2015) #Spellcast 91: Fall Of The World Of Humans (09/07/2015) #Spellcast 92: A Sacrifice To Solve (09/08/2015) #Spellcast 93: Behold! The Super Zodiac Wizards Are Coming! (09/09/2015) #Spellcast 94: Desperate Alejandrino (09/10/2015) #Spellcast 95: Dragon Wizards In Danger (09/11/2015) #Spellcast 96: Ryoko Trapped (09/14/2015) #Spellcast 97: Saving Ryoko From Trap (09/15/2015) #Spellcast 98: Clash Of The Rivals (09/16/2015) #Spellcast 99: Endless Rivalry (09/17/2015) #Spellcast 100: Team-Up To Fight (09/18/2015) #Spellcast 101: Enter Speed Wizards (09/21/2015) #Spellcast 102: The Truth About Speed Wizards (09/22/2015) #Spellcast 103: City Under Control (09/23/2015) #Spellcast 104: Ventinilla Siblings Arrested (09/24/2015) #Spellcast 105: Saving Ventinilla Siblings(09/25/2015) #Spellcast 106: Magical Chase (09/28/2015) #Spellcast 107: Trials And Errors To Rescue (09/29/2015) #Spellcast 108: Face Off And Escape (09/30/2015) #Spellcast 109: Face Off Overload (10/01/2015) #Spellcast 110: Duplicates Mission (10/02/2015) #Spellcast 111: Jemwell Brainwashed (10/05/2015) #Spellcast 112: The Dark Dragon Wizard Is Finally Here (10/06/2015) #Spellcast 113: Clash Of Two Wizard Allies (10/07/2015) #Spellcast 114: Ventinilla Siblings Clash (10/08/2015) #Spellcast 115: Jemwell's Memory Restored? (10/09/2015) #Spellcast 116: Return But In Doubt (10/12/2015) #Spellcast 117: Crisis Face Off In The City (10/13/2015) #Spellcast 118: One-On-One Face Off Again? (10/14/2015) #Spellcast 119: The Great City Crisis (10/15/2015) #Spellcast 120: Don't Lose Hope! We Will Win! (10/16/2015) #Spellcast 121: The Third Step To Upgrade (10/19/2015) #Spellcast 122: Returning Back To Ventinilla (10/20/2015) #Spellcast 123: A Sign Of A New War (10/21/2015) #Spellcast 124: Enter the Ultimate Zodiac Evolution (10/22/2015) #Spellcast 125: Alejandrino And The Infinity Gem (10/23/2015) #Spellcast 126: Evangeline's A Target? (10/26/2015) #Spellcast 127: Alejandrino-Evangeline Unexpected Encounter (10/27/2015) #Spellcast 128: Where's Evangeline? (10/28/2015) #Spellcast 129: Evangeline In Captive (10/29/2015) #Spellcast 130: Tracing Evangeline (10/30/2015) #Spellcast 131: A Fight For Evangeline (11/02/2015) #Spellcast 132: Evangeline In Captive Again (11/03/2015) #Spellcast 133: Don't Lose Hope Anaira (11/04/2015) #Spellcast 134: Anaira-Evangeline Encounter (11/05/2015) #Spellcast 135: Saving The Infinity Gem (11/06/2015) #Spellcast 136: Beast Wizards In Trouble (11/09/2015) #Spellcast 137: Frustrations To Giving Back (11/10/2015) #Spellcast 138: Unlocking The Infinity Gem's Power (11/11/2015) #Spellcast 139: Here It Is! The Pure Infinity Wizard (11/12/2015) #Spellcast 140: The Kidnapping Attempt (11/13/2015) #Spellcast 141: Return of Dragon Wizard 00 (11/16/2015) Movies, TV Specials and Net Movies :Legend:◆Movie, ◆ TV Special, ◆ Net Movie *2015 x 2014 x 2013 Squad: The Triple Tokushu-tai Team-Up Special◆ *Tokushu-tai x Fantasy Hero Legion: The Ultimate Team-Up Battle◆ *Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force: The Wakeboarding Challenge◆ *Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force: The Magic Of Love, The Power Of Love◆ Cast Main Cast *Anaira Hanazawa / Dragon Wizard 1 (花沢 アナイラ/ドラゴンウィザード1 Hanazawa Anaira/Doragon U~izādo 1): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura)User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force' lead stars revealed *Ryosuke Hosogai / Dragon Wizard 2 (細貝 良介/ドラゴンウィザード2 Hosogai Ryōsuke/Doragon U~izādo 2): Tomokazu Nakagawa (中沢 智和 Nakazawa Tomokazu) *Helena Oshikawa / Dragon Wizard 3 (押川 ヘレナ/ドラゴンウィザード3 Oshikawa Herena/Doragon U~izādo 3): Margaret Ueda (上田 マーガレット Ueda Māgaretto) *Ryoko Takasugi / Dragon Wizard 4 (高杉 涼子/ドラゴンウィザード4 Takasugi Ryōko/Doragon U~izādo 4): Reiko Sabatame (サバタメ レイコ Sabatame Reiko) *Erika Nakazato / Dragon Wizard 5 (中里 エリカ/ドラゴンウィザード5 Nakazato Erika/Doragon U~izādo 5): Gwyneth Kanade (金出 グウィネス Kanade Gūinesu) *Naoki Sugimoto / Dragon Wizard 6 (杉本 直樹/ドラゴンウィザード6 Sugimoto Naoki/Doragon U~izādo 6): Ryotaro Uesugi (上杉 良太郎 Uesugi Ryōtarō) *Anaira Onodera / Dragon Wizard 7 (小野寺 アナイラ/ドラゴンウィザード7 Onodera Anaira/Doragon U~izādo 7): Anaira Ryoko Nishizono (西園 アナイラ涼子 Nishizono Anaira Ryōko) *Mika Shiratori / Dragon Wizard 8 (白鳥 美香/ドラゴンウィザード8 Shiratori Mika/Doragon U~izādo 8): Miyuki Nakazato (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki) *Don Alejandrino Fuentebella / Emperor (ドン·アレジャンドリーノ·フエンテベラ/エンペラー Don Arejandorīno Fuentebera/Enperā): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke)User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force' second batch of casts revealed *Evangeline Kusakabe/Evangeline Hanazawa (花沢 エヴァンゲェリン/日下部 エヴァンゲェリン Hanazawa Evangerin/Kusakabe Evangerin): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi) Supporting Cast *Takemi Ono/Aries (小野 武見/アリエス Ono Takemi/Ariesu): Rei Takeda (武田 レイ Takeda Rei) *Keisuke Yoshida/Taurus (吉田 恵介/タウラス Yoshida Keisuke/Taurasu): Takeru Takenoko (筍 タケル Takenoko Takeru) *Tomomi Okada/Gemini (岡田 友美/ジェミニ Okada Tomomi/Jemini): Junko Hosogai (細貝 純子 Hosogai Junko) *Ryuunosuke Imai/Cancer (今井 龍之介/キャンサー Imai Ryūnosuke/Kyansā): Shiro Takahashi (高橋 史郎 Takahashi Shirō) *Haruto Kusaka/Leo (日下 春人/レオ Kusaka Haruto/Reo): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Inoue Aikawa/Virgo (相川 井上/ヴァルゴ Aikawa Inoue/Varugo): Natsumi Iketani (池谷 なつみ Iketani Natsumi) *Gwen Matsunaga/Libra (松永 グウェン/リブラ Matsunaga Gū~en/Ribura): Takemi Horie (堀江 武見 Horie Takemi) *Ryota Nishida/Scorpio (西田 良太/スコーピオン Nishida Ryōta/Sukōpion): Katsuhiro Kinjo (金城 勝弘 Kinjō Katsuhiro) *Ryoko Ashihara/Sagittarius (芦原 涼子/サジタリウス Ashihara Ryōko/Sajitariusu): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira) *Katsuhiro Ono/Capricorn (小野 勝弘/カプリコーン Ono Katsuhiro/Kapurikōn): Yuusuke Oshikawa (押川 祐介 Oshikawa Yūsuke) *Chisato Nakamura/Aquarius (中村 千里/アクエリアス Nakamura Chisato/Akueriasu): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Yuusuke Ishida/Pisces (石田 祐介/ピスケス Ishida Yūsuke/Pisukesu): Hirofumi Nogawa (野川 博文 Nogawa Hirofumi) *Robert Nagano/Robert Hanazawa/Alchemy Wizard (長野 ロバート/花沢 ロバート/アルケミーウィザード Nagano Robāto/Hanazawa Robāto/Arukemī Uizādo): Takeshi Miyazono (宮園 武史 Miyazono Takeshi) *Noriko Hirose (広瀬 典子 Hirose Noriko): Ryoko Takagi (高木 涼子 Takagi Ryōko) *Shinnosuke Kasahara (笠原 真之介 Kasahara Shin'nosuke): Yuri Oguchi (小口 由利 Oguchi Yuri) *Hitomi Kinoshita (木下 ひとみ Kinoshita Hitomi): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Aisha Tatsumi/Empress (辰巳 アイシャ/エンプレス Tatsumi Aisha/Enpuresu): Rina Kamiki (上木 りな Kamiki Rina) *Reiji Nakazato/Ace (中里 玲二/エース Nakazato Reiji/Ēsu): Hiro Inui (乾 ヒロ Inui Hiro) *Hiroya Hosogai/Rouge (細貝 博也/ルージュ Hosogai Hiroya/Rūju): Kai Fujiwara (藤原 カイ Fujiwara Kai) *Mikoto Horie/Gremlin (堀江 美琴/グレムリン Horie Mikoto/Guremurin): Hitomi Moritaka (森高 ひとみ Moritaka Hitomi) *Raiden Kurenai/Crimson Thunder Wizard (紅 雷電/クリムゾンサンダーウィザード Kurenai Raiden/Kurimuzon Sandā Uizādo): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato) *Chiharu Mochizuki/Steel Thunder Wizard (望月 千春/スチールサンダーウィザード Mochidzuki Chiharu/Suchīru Sandā Uizādo): Natsuko Fukuda (福田 なつこ Fukuda Natsuko) *Kohei Akazawa / Chancellor (赤澤 浩平/チャンセラー Akazawa Kōhei/Chanserā): Keisuke Aihara (相原 圭介 Aihara Keisuke) *Jemwell Ventinilla / Chase Wizard / Dragon Wizard 00 (brainwashed) (ジェムウェル·ヴェンティニラ/チェイスウィザード/ドラゴンウィザード00 Jemūeru Ventinira/Cheisu Uizādo/Doragon U~izādo 00): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Midori Ventinilla / Accel Wizard (ミドリ·ヴェンティニラ/アクセルウィザード Midori Ventinira/Akuseru Uizādo): Wynne Rich Matsumoto (松本 ウィン·リッチ Matsumoto Uin Ricchi) *Akira Katsuyama / Throttle Wizard (勝山アキラ/スロットルウィザード Katsuyama Akira/ Surottoru Uizādo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) Guest Cast *Minerva Kasahara-Hanazawa (花沢 ミネルバ·笠原 Hanazawa Mineruba Kasahara): Shizuru Sawajiri (沢尻 しずる Sawajiri Shizuru) (1-3) *Rebecca Onodera (小野寺 レベッカ Onodera Rebekka): Tokiko Sawajiri (沢尻 登紀子 Sawajiri Tokiko) *Anaira Murakami/Sword Armada (村上 アナイラ/ソードアルマダ Murakami Anaira/Sōdo Arumada); Anaira Leone Murakami (村上 アナイラ レオーネ Murakami Anaira Reōne): Jade Ramones (ラモーンズ ジェイド Ramōnzu Jeido) (46-50) *Ryoji Hachisuka/Diamond Armada(蜂須賀 良二/ダイヤモンドアルマダ Hachisuka Ryōji/Daiyamondo Arumada): Kosuke Ishimoto (石本 康介 Ishimoto Kōsuke) (46-50) *Danielle Hachisuka/Cup Armada (蜂須賀 ダニエル/カップアルマダ Hachisuka Danieru/Kappu Arumada): Yumi Nishibori (西堀 由美 Nishibori Yumi) (46-50) *Eri Usui/Heart Armada (臼井 えり/ハートアルマダ '' Usui Eri/Hāto Arumada''): Haruka Takahashi (高橋 遥 Takahashi Haruka) (46-50) *Masaki Takagi/Delta Green Armada (高木 正樹/デルタグリーンアルマダ Takagi Masaki/Deruta Gurīn Arumada): Shunpei Katsumura (勝村 俊平 Katsumura Shunpei) (46-50) *Natsumi Ono/Delta Gold Armada (小野 なつみ/デルタゴールドアルマダ Ono Natsumi/Deruta Gōrudo Arumada): Marie Aihara (相原 マリー Aihara Marī) (46-50) *Chisato Murakami/Delta Navy Armada (村上 千里/デルタネイビーアルマダ Murakami Chisato/Deruta Neibī Arumada): Kyle Marie Takahara (高原 カイル マリー Takahara Kairu Marī) (46-50) *Rei Kusakabe/Delta Silver Armada (日下部 レイ/デルタシルバーアルマダ Kusakabe Rei/Deruta Shirubā Arumada): Andromeda Hazrun (ハズルン アンドロメダ Hazurun Andoromeda) (46-50) *Ryohei (良平 Ryōhei): Seiji Okamoto (岡本 誠二 Okamoto Seiji) (75) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Dragon Wizard 1: Fukuzawa Anaira *Dragon Wizard 2: Hoshikawa Ryota *Dragon Wizard 3: Takagi Minori *Dragon Wizard 4: Shiratori Mikoto *Dragon Wizard 5: Tachihara Hitomi *Dragon Wizard 6: Fukuzawa Ryoji *Dragon Wizard 7: Okamoto Erika *Dragon Wizard 8: Nakahara Kyoko *Aries: Asagiri Gwen *Taurus: Kaneda Chuck *Gemini: Inoue Riku *Cancer: Izumi Hironari *Leo: Oguchi Yusuke *Virgo: Hachisuka Fumiko *Libra: Katsumura Ai *Scorpio: Fukuda Masaki *Sagittarius: Takanori Akira *Capricorn: Fujiyoshi Ryo *Aquarius: Moritaka Reiko *Pisces: Yamada Mutsuki *Emperor: Shiratori Seiji *Empress: Fukui Hitomi *Ace: Yamagata Hiroshi *Rouge: Kamiki Hayato *Gremlin: Matsunaga Kotomi *Crimson Thunder Wizard: Yamamura Akira *Steel Thunder Wizard: Takeuchi Junko *Alchemy Wizard: Taniguchi Hiroto *Chase Wizard: R O G E R *Accel Wizard: Okamoto Ayase *Throttle Wizard: Kyoshiro Shinji *Dragon Wizard 00: Ishihara Takeshi Theme songs Opening theme *「Raise The Time ~02 · 18 · 2015~」 **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network x The Ghost Mafia Crew **Lyrics and Composed by (作詞·作曲): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) Ending theme *「THIS IS OUR SONG, THIS IS YOUR SONG」(6) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics and Composed by (作詞·作曲): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「RELIEVE THE LIFE」(15) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network x Margaret Ueda **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Hiroshi Oguchi (大口 博士 Oguchi Hiroshi) *「Fate Of Magic」(17) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「UNTIL THE FINAL MAGIC BREAK」(25) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「Escalation ~02 · 18 · 2015~」(32) **Performed by (歌): Anaira Hanazawa & Don Alejandrino Fuentebella (CV: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, Ryuunosuke Ikari) (花沢 アナイラ & ドン·アレジャンドリーノ·フエンテベラ Hanazawa Anaira & Don Arejandorīno Fuentebera (CV:ダーッケー·ライック, 碇 龍之介 Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura, Ikari Ryūnosuke)) **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「The End Justifies ~02 · 18 · 2015~」(70) **Performed by (歌): Anaira Hanazawa & Ryoko Ashihara (CV: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, Anaira Ramones) ((花沢 アナイラ & 芦原 涼子 Hanazawa Anaira & Ashihara Ryōko (CV:ダーッケー·ライック, ラモーンズ アナイラ Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura, Ramōnzu Anaira)) **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「End Justifies The Mean (FAIZ-01) ~02 · 18 · 2015~」(100) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「Never Ever End」(120) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) Insert songs *「MYSTICAL BURST」(Elemental Dragon Wizards' Theme) (9,38) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network x Margaret Ueda **Lyrics and Composed by (作詞·作曲): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「Reckless Fire ~02 · 18 · 2015~」(Anaira Hanazawa/Dragon Wizard 01's Theme) (9) **Performed by (歌): Anaira Hanazawa (CV: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux) (花沢 アナイラ Hanazawa Anaira (CV:ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura)) **Lyrics and Composed by (作詞·作曲): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「The Magic Of Love Never End」(Metallic Dragon Wizards' Theme) (10) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network x Reiko Sabatame **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「MYSTIC ZODIAC ILLUSION」(Zodiac Wizards' Theme) (12) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network x Gwyneth Kanade **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「BEAST IT ON!」(Beast Wizards' Theme) (41) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network x Miyuki Nakazato **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「Don't Lose ~02 · 18 · 2015~」(Dragon Wizard Force VS. Paranormal Armada's Theme; 50) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「Crimson Full Throttle」(Raiden Kurenai/Crimson Thunder Wizard's Theme) (53) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「CRY OF FATE ~02 · 18 · 2015~」(Elemental Dragon Wizards Zodiac Evolution's Theme) (73) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「The Alchemy Lights ~02 · 18 · 2015~」(Alchemy Wizard's Theme) (87) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「ENTER THE SUPER ZODIAC ~02 · 18 · 2015~」(Elemental Dragon Wizards Super Zodiac Evolution Theme) (93) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network x Ghosts of I·N·S·I·G·N·I·A **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): TOM-TOM *「YGGDRASIL ~02 · 18 · 2015~」(Speed Wizard's Theme) (101) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「The Unperfect World Of Speed ~02 · 18 · 2015~」(Jemwell Ventinilla/Chase Wizard's Theme) (107) **Performed by (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「The Last Engage ~02 · 18 · 2015~」(Elemental Dragon Wizard Ultimate Zodiac Evolution's Theme) (124) **Performed by (歌): The Ghost Mafia Crew **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「A Love For My Love」(Anaira and Evangeline Hanazawa's Theme) (134) **Performed by (歌): Anaira Hanazawa & Evangeline Hanazawa (CV: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, Natsumi Morioka) (花沢 アナイラ & 花沢 エヴァンゲェリン Hanazawa Anaira & Hanazawa Evangerin (CV:ダーッケー·ライック, 森岡 なつみ Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura, Morioka Natsumi)) **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) *「The Carriage Of Dawn」(Evangeline Hanazawa/Pure Infinity Wizard's Theme) (139) **Performed by (歌): Evangeline Hanazawa (CV: Natsumi Morioka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) (花沢 エヴァンゲェリン Hanazawa Evangerin (CV:森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi)) **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composed and Arranged by (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) Credit Staff *Original Story (原作): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック) *Writer (脚本): Tatsumi Mika (辰巳 美香) *Supervisor (スーパーバイザー): Onodera Chisato (GP-NET) (小野寺 千里, GP-NET) *Producers (プロデューサー): Murakami Ayumi (GP-NET) (村上 あゆみ, GP-NET), Date Makoto (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions) (日付 誠, ダーッケー·ライック·プロ), Okada Miyuki (Protocol Entertainment) (岡田 みゆき, プロト·エンター), Ashihara Hidenori (Project Tokushu-tai) (芦原 秀典, プロジェクト特殊隊) *Music (音楽): Yamanaka Chiharu (山中 千春) *Music Producer (音楽プロデューサー): Maruyama Chisato (丸山 千里) *V.E: Akazawa Kyosuke (赤沢 京介) *F.C: Takahashi Hiroyuki (高橋 博之) *C.A: Okamoto Kaori (岡本 かおり) *Planning (計画): Ogami Rei (大神 レイ) *Art Director (美術監督): Takahashi Ryo (高橋 涼) *MA: Matsunaga Kohei (松永 浩平) *MA Operator (MAオペレーター): Takeda Rui (武田 ルイ) *Editor (編集者): Watanabe Ayumi (渡辺 あゆみ) *Cinematographer (撮影監督): Hosokawa Shinnosuke (細川 真之介) *Lighting (照明): Murakami Hiroya (村上博也), Akashi Gentaro (明石 源太郎), Yamamura Ryohei (山村 良平) *EED: Hosogai Jun (細貝 潤) *EED Assistant (EED 助手): Nakagawa Aiko (中川 愛子) *Sound Effects (サウンドエフェクト): Yamamoto Ryota (山本 良太), Shiratori Kaori (白鳥 かおり) *Internet (インターネット): Tatsumi Ryotaro (辰己 良太郎) *Illustration (イラスト): Takaoka Mashiro (高岡 真城) *VFX Design (VFX デザイン): Ono Takeshi, Okamoto Yuya (URU Graphics) (小野 武 岡本 裕也, URU Graphics) *Character Design (キャラクターデザイン): Hosogai Ryota (細貝 良太) *FX Director (FX 所長): Kimura Shotaro (木村 正太郎) *Production Design (生産設計): Fukuzawa Kaori (福沢 香織) *Unit Production Manager (単位製造部長): Takanori Nao (孝典 奈央) *Stunt Coordinator (スタントコーディネーター): Tachibana Kazuhiro (Rockwell Stunts) (立花 和弘 ,ロックウェルスタント) *Car Stunt(カースタント): Shinozaki Ryoko (Rohan Racing) (篠崎 涼子,ロハン·レーシング), Sabatame Reiko (サバタメ レイコ) *Stunt Choreography (スタント振付): Otsuka Hiroshi (大塚 浩) *Director of Photography (写真の監督): Kawahara Miyuki (川原 みゆき) *2nd Unit Director (第二部監督): Takamura Ryosuke (高村 良介) *Special Effects (特殊効果): Kusaka Shiro, Ono Kyoko (URU Graphics) (日下 史郎 小野 京子,URU Graphics) *Special FX Director (特撮監督): Hanazawa Kyoko (花澤 京子) *Prop Master (プロップマスター): Kawaguchi Hiroto (川口 寛人) *Costume Design (衣装設計): Takeda Koichiro (武田 浩一郎) *Costume Dresser (衣装ドレッサー): Yamakawa Mimiko *Costume Caretaker (衣装世話人): Arakawa Ryuunosuke *Set Decorator (セット設計): Maruyama Haruna (丸山 はるな) *Make-up Artist (メイク): Hisui Yumi (翡翠 由美), Nagasaki Akira (長崎 晃) *Stylist (スタイリスト): Kasahara Mikoto (笠原 美琴) *Location Manager (場所マネージャー): Fujiyoshi Naoko (藤吉 直子) *Scriptwriters (脚本家): Tanimoto Shinichi (谷本 晋一), Hosogai Ryuji (細貝 竜二), Takanori Miyuki (孝典 みゆき) *Script Supervisor (スクリプター): Harada Kouta (原田 孝太) *Lighting Director (照明監督): Takeda Atsushi (武田 敦) *Cameramen (カメラマン): Ono Masayuki (小野 雅之), Kimura Eiji (木村 英司), Nakazawa Kenta (中澤 健太), Usui Daisuke (臼井 大介) *Production Coordinator (生産コーディネーター): Kusaka Hajime (日下 肇) *Story Editor (ストーリーエディター): Matsuda Reiko (松田 玲子) *Extras Casting (余分鋳造): Ueda Hirofumi (上田 博文) *Utility (ユーティリティ): Shirakawa Ryosuke, Hanazawa Kyo, Asatani Kenji *Line Producer (ラインプロデューサー): Murakami Takemi *Graphic Artist (グラフィックアーチスト): Kimura Gentaro, Matsuzaka Yousuke *Executive-in-charge of Production (生産の幹部で充電): Katsumura Takeshi, Ryu Ryeol Hye *Executive-in-charge of Post-Production (ポスプロの幹部で充電): Tachibana Chiharu *Technical Director (テクニカルディレクター): Nakamura Inoue *Music Supervisor (音楽スーパーバイザ): Shiratori Hikaru *Supervising Music Editor (音楽エディタを監督): Hino Yuichi *Music Engineer (音楽エンジニア): Yamanaka Keisuke *Music Coordinator (音楽コーディネーター): Kawamura Kosuke *3D Animation (3Dアニメーター): Kataoka Tomokazu, Sawajiri Yuri *Associate Producer (アソシエイト·プロデューサー): Shiratori Ryuji *Brainstorming (ブレーンストーミング): Onodera Yutaka, Nishizono Haruka, Yamagata Keisuke *Creative Consultant/Creative Head (創造コンサルタント/創造頭): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック) *Supervising Sound Editor (サウンドエディタを監督): Hayashi Naoko *Re-Recording Mixer (再レコーディングミキサー): Fukuyama Ayako *Sound Effects Editor (効果音エディター): Nakagawa Takeru *Digital Synthesizing (デジタル合成): Kagami Gentaro, Takayama Kaoru (PRO-DIGITAL), Matsumoto Erina (Royale Digital), Hosogai Kazuhiro (Ogami Digital Designs) *VFX Artist (VFX アーティスト): Nogawa Yumi, Harada Chise, Chiba Satoru, Kogure Haruo, Endoh Seiji, Iketani Minori, Matsumoto Ryo, Asakawa Mai, Inoue Ryoko, Takeda Shinpei *Production Supervisor (生産監督者): Aikawa Kotaro *Post-Production Supervisor (ポスプロスーパーバイザー): Shirakawa Yuuto *Assistant Editor (助編集): Fukuyama Gentaro *VFX Supervisor (VFXスーパーバイザー): Andrea Jane Horyugi (URU Graphics) *CG Design (CGデザイン): Onodera Kazumi, Narukawa Keisuke, Mochida Rei, Nakahara Eri, Matsunaga Takeshi, Hase Shinji, Kusakabe Chisato (URU Graphics), Ueda Takayoshi, Kanzaki Hajime, Nagano Fumiko (IOFA Animation Studios) *Effect Supervisor (エフェクトスーパーバイザー): Matsuyama Hidenori (URU Graphics) *4K UHD Coordinator (4K UHDコーディネーター): Katsumura Ryoko *Special Thanks: **Kobayashi Filming Equipment, Inc. **Real FX Technologies Co. Ltd. **Okada Technologies Co. Ltd. **Harada Technological Firm and Associates **Matsukaze Central Tower **December City Local Government and Management Office **South Yoshino Prefecture Local Government and Management Office **Big Really Post **Royale Digital **Ogami Digital Designs, Inc. **Sony **Nikon **Foster & Lyndon **Honda **Takoyaki Magistrate **Cross x Rust **Chancellor **Meet-Rip **Synchro+ **ACRE **OnPhrase **Crate 2000 **Hydro H²O **maierhofer **Oxygen|Diode **Toshiba **The Tempura City **No Erasures Apparel **YGGDRASIL-FREE **North Rider Kids Apparel *Executive Producer (幹部生産者): Katsumura Takeshi, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions) *AVP For Drama (ドラマのためのAVP): Ryu Ryeol Hye *Action Director (アクション監督): Nakazato Anaira (Rockwell Stunts) *Director (監督): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック) *Presented by (製作): GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment Notes *This series is the first Tokushu-tai series to be shot in 2160p 4K UHD format, followed by Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad. **Also, this is the first North Chevronian TV series to be shot in 2160p 4K UHD format. *This series is the first, and so far, only Tokushu-tai series to be created and directed by only one person. In this case, this series was created and directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux. *This series has the most number of Tokushu-tai warriors having 33 in all (including Dragon Wizard 00), beating Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad, who had only 20 Tokushu-tai warriors (including Empire Phoenix Ghost Patrol Enforcers and Special Patrol Enforcers) and Tokushu-tai Dragonizer, who had only 16 Tokushu-tai warriors (including Dragonizers of Kyokai Clan). *This marks as the tenth Tokushu-tai series having the name Anaira as the main protagonist in the series, next to the previous Tokushu-tai series. The name Anaira become a trademark name for every main protagonist character in Tokushu-tai series. **Also, this marks as eleventh Tokushu-tai series having the name Anaira in one of the characters of the series. *This series marks as the reunion project of Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Anaira Ramones (since Nathreikka von Karthana X Monsters In The Sea: The Ultimate Hero Legend War movie),User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/Rykkhofhra to Anaira: She has a potential skill in acting Rykkhofhra, Tomokazu Nakagawa, Margaret Ueda, Gwyneth Kanade, Natsumi Iketani, Noriko Fujibayashi and Natsuko Fukuda (since Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad); Margaret, Ryo Sugimoto, Junko Hosogai, Hiro Inui, Kai Fujiwara, Rei Takeda and Shiro Takahashi (since I·N·S·I·G·N·I·A); Reiko Sabatame, Takeshi Miyazono and Takeru Takenoko (since Tokushu-tai Acceleration X); Rykkhofhra and Takeru (since Monsters In The Sea); Anaira Ryoko Nishizono and Katsuhiro Kinjo (since Tokushu-tai Ghost Hunters); and Anaira, Natsumi Morioka and Chisato Moritaka (since Kids Rule). *This is the first TV series between Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Reiko Sabatame, albeit they were worked before in Atlantic Force. **Although Rykkhofhra and Reiko were worked before in Atlantic Force, they were never interact with each other since both of them portrayed only one character, both in adult and child versions. *This is the only Tokushu-tai series which uses spinning tops as a henshin device. *This is the only Tokushu-tai series which will run for 40 weeks, for a total of 200 episodes, beating Tokushu-tai Ghost Patrol Squad who had only 105 episodes. **Coincidentally, these two Tokushu-tai series were both topbilled by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux. *This series marks as the second anniversary series offering as Tokushu-tai Series franchise celebrates its second year since 2013. *This series had a lot of ending themes used during its run. In this case so far, for a total of 8 ending themes (not including the insert songs). *Hiroshi Ueda's character, Jemwell Ventinilla, shares his name to a child actor who portrayed Tom-tom Macabuhay in the 2014 remake of a 1980 Philippine TV series with the same name. *This series is the first series to feature an evil counterpart of a leader of a Tokushu-tai team. In this case, Dragon Wizard 1's evil counterpart is Dragon Wizard 00. *Technically, Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force's counterparts are Counterforce, Pyrolandia and The Magical Amazon Mondrek 27 Nathreikka von Karthana. References External links *Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force's Official Facebook Page *Official Twitter Account of Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force Category:2015 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:2010s North Chevronian TV series